


But I kept running, for a soft place to fall.

by Midnightfrostdew



Series: Codywan best Husbands. [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Cute babies, Demiromantic, Demiromantic Character, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's Quite Cute, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Not Canon Compliant, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Title from a Aurora song, coming out?, gay cody, just a little though, no one dies in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfrostdew/pseuds/Midnightfrostdew
Summary: The war has ended. Palpatine is dead. No Order 66. Obi-Wan and COdy got married and are living there very happy domestic gay life far away from all the jedi work, and spending all of Qui-Gon's hidden stash of money.Anakin is being cute with his kids.A few emotions are discussed, and everyone is happy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Codywan best Husbands. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	But I kept running, for a soft place to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me filling the void of demi-romantic characters.

“Oh, come on, master. You must have known you liked her!”

“My dear padawan, I just told you that I realised about my…crush quite late.”

Cody peeked out from the kitchen where he was preparing a dish from Tatooine specially for Anakin. He had insisted on making it, wanting to hone his newly developed love of cooking and he wanted to make Anakin happy. After all they had been through together, he wanted happiness for everyone. The dish was almost ready.

Anakin and Obi-wan had been having this conversation for quite a while now. Anakin could not wrap his head around the fact that his master was dumb enough to not recognize his own feelings. Cody sighed. He knew only lunch on the table would shut them up.

___

“Cody, you tell me. How can you be with a beautiful and super intelligent and smart girl, who is totally your type for a whole year and realize you had feelings for her when you have left her? How?”

Oh, how wrong Cody was. The discussion was started again on the table.

“I’m too fucking gay for this.”

“But you get the point!!”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said “can we drop this topic and enjoy this delicious food my husband has made for us?” his voice was stern enough for Anakin to know that the topic had ended.

They continued eating their lunch in peace with Anakin talking about the twins and telling them all the stories. Being a dad suited him, Obi-Wan thought. This life suited them, all of them.

___

At night when Obi-Wan came out of the ‘fresher, Cody was already in bed, going through the holonet, looking for new recipes to try for Obi-Wan. They had not talked about what happened at lunch. Obi got into bed and instead of picking of his book, as usual he put his arm around Cody and placed his head on his chest. Cody could tell that he wanted comfort and didn’t want to talk so he continued reading his recipes with his free hand going through Obi-Wan’s hair.

They stayed like that for a while, without speaking but in complete peace. Cody decided it was time Obi let his feelings out so he placed his pad on the nightstand.

“Obi”

Obi-Wan looked up from his chest into Cody’s eyes. He was completely lying over Cody now and Cody wrapped his own arms around Obi-Wan. 

“Want to talk?”

Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Is it about what happened in the market?”

Obi scrunched up his face and shook his head. Cody couldn’t help but smile at his adorable husband lying over him.

“All right. Is it about lunch?”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply.

“You haven’t told him, have you?”

Obi-Wan shook his head no and looked away. 

“Why, cyar’ika?”

“I don’t know.” He buried his face more into Cody’s side. Cody tightened his arms around Obi a little, encouraging him to talk.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“what doesn’t matter, Obi?”

Obi looked up, and he looked upset. Cody could see that he had tears forming in his eyes.

“This. Telling him. Telling anyone. What does it matter?”

“Obi-Wan, would you say that to anyone else? That they’re orientation doesn’t matter?”

Obi huffed and rolled out of Cody’s grasp and turned away from him on his side of the bed.

“Cyar’ir…”

They were silent again for a while. Then Obi said, without turning.

“He wouldn’t understand. I don’t want him making jokes about it, like he did today.”

Cody now realized what had made Obi-Wan so upset. He then thought back to their conversations and remembered all the times Anakin said something that would’ve made Obi upset. He should’ve said something.

Cody hugged Obi from behind and smiled when Obi turned and buried his face in his neck. He didn’t say anything about the tears that wet his t-shirt.

“Darling, I think you should give him a chance. He has grown now, he’s more mature. He’s a father. And if Senator Amidala chose to have a family with him, I want to believe that he is a bit smarter than before.”

Cody rubbed circles on his back.

“You raised him, Obi-Wan. He’ll know better than to make fun of something this serious. And if he does, I’ll make sure to throw a bucket of sand on him the next time I meet him.”

Obi-Wan laughed lightly and looked up to meet Cody’s eyes.

“You’re right. I don’t give him enough credit.”

“It’s all right”

___

Obi-Wan decided to meet him the next week and get the conversation over with. Anakin could not leave his apartment so Obi-Wan was getting ready to meet his former padawn in his new home. He had never been to the Amidala-Skywalker household in Naboo, but decided it was time. And after listening to all the stories about his niece and nephew, Obi really wanted to meet them again.

He reached there before lunch time and was guided by C3-PO to the living room of the apartment. It certainly was living, Obi thought. The floor was hardly visible and was covered with various toys, cloths and Obi could also see Anakin’s Jedi robe lying in one corner.

“Obi-Wan!!” Anakin came out of the room, holding a crying Leia in his arms.

“You came at the right time.” He said and handed Obi-Wan the wailing baby and went back inside the room.

Obi was shocked, to say the least, but got on to quietening the baby happily. She soon got distracted with Obi’s beard and forgot about whatever she was crying about. Obi-Wan could see Anakin bringing out Luke in his one arm—who was playing the sleeve of his shirt—and their cribs with the other.

“Oh Anakin”

“What”

Obi-Wan just sighed and placed Leia on the couch and sat down, taking Luke from Anakin when he set up the crib again.

After everything was settled, and they both had one happy baby on their lap, could they talk.

“Well, that was exhausting.”

“Yeah, it’s better when Padmé is here,” then he turned his attention to his daughter and said in his baby voice “but we can handle without mommy, can’t we?” and booped her on the nose. This was enough to keep Leia laughing and happy for a while.

Obi-Wan smiled at this. He could tell Anakin was happy even though he looked like he hadn’t slept in long time.

“Anakin, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah”

“When you came over for lunch an—”

“Master, I’m sorry if I said something wrong, I could tell you were upset.”

“No, please do not apologize, Anakin. It’s just, there is something I have not told you about me. When you were young, I did not think it mattered and then, well, later we both know we drifted apart a little—”

“Master, I—”

“I am not blaming you, Anakin. It just happened, there is nothing we can do about it now. Then the war started and I never thought it was important. But at lunch when you said those things, I feel that you should know. I am demi-romantic, Anakin. I hope this clears up why I did not realize why my feelings for Satine.”

“Obi-Wan I had no idea, I would’ve never said those things. I’m sorry, I was such an idiot.”

“Never apologize for being who you are, Anakin.”

They looked at each other for a moment and burst into laughter. The babies could feel the joy and joined them in the laughter.

“But master, I actually am sorry for saying anything wrong.”

“It’s all right, dear one. This went way better than I had imagined.”

“No offence, master but you do have a tendency to think negatively about everything.”

Obi-Wan feigned being hurt and chuckled

“Well, I do not think there is any need for personal attacks now.”

They both laughed and played with the twins, till 3PO told them lunch was ready.

___

Obi-Wan reached his home late at night and found Cody in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

“I assume that is not for me.”

Cody smiled, happy to see his husband back.

“Didn’t think you’ll like anything other than your superior tea.”

Obi-Wan came over to hug Cody when his communicator beeped. It was Anakin. He picked the call, leaning against Cody.

“Ana—”

“You and Quinlan make sense now!!!”

Obi-Wan laughed, happy to see his former Padawan still innocent as ever.

“Yes, my dear Padawan.”

Obi-Wan looked at Cody and he was happy. He was happy with his life away from the council and in a galaxy at peace, in his home and husband, with two little God-children and Anakin. Yes, all this would work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> These are just my feelings and stuff that has happened to me. All of us are different, and experience things and emotions differently. Love to all!!  
> As always, kudos and comments are everything.  
> Say hi on Tumblr!  
> @mid-writes-night


End file.
